


You've gone to the bathroom fifty times today

by curlsandcrown



Category: Riverdale (TV 2017)
Genre: F/M, Married Life, Pregnancy
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-11-18
Updated: 2017-11-18
Packaged: 2019-02-03 18:51:59
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 905
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12754128
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/curlsandcrown/pseuds/curlsandcrown
Summary: “Betts? You’ve gone to the bathroom fifty times today.” Jughead leans off the arm of the couch and stares down the hallway. “Nearly twenty-five times in the past hour,” he mumbles then glances to Veronica. “Is she okay?”





	You've gone to the bathroom fifty times today

**Author's Note:**

> Written for the prompts You've gone to the bathroom fifty times today, Why’s there a pregnancy test in the trash?, and ….or we could make out….

Betty is a perfectionist. It’s something that she’s always known, ever since she was a little girl. Everything was in its place and done a certain way. In high school, she tried to ease it up but it wasn’t until she started to date Jughead that it really settled a bit. She now knows that it doesn’t always have to be perfect, as much as she hates that word.

So that’s how it started and how she got here.

They’re over at Veronica and Archie’s house eating a nice dinner that Betty prepared in their severely underused kitchen. The oven timer is going off so she pulls the ham out of the oven and lets it rest on top of the counter.

“B! Is there anything you need? Archie can find most anything in the kitchen.”

“I’m good, Veronica. It’ll be a few minutes then everything will be set.”

She lied. Everything is ready now, but she breezes out into the hallway, past everyone sitting in the living room and goes down the hall to the bathroom.

“Betts? You’ve gone to the bathroom fifty times today.” Jughead leans off the arm of the couch and stares down the hallway. “Nearly twenty-five times in the past hour,” he mumbles then glances to Veronica. “Is she okay?”

The raven-haired girl shrugs then moves into the kitchen to look at the food. He and Archie look at each other before following, the meal smelling too delicious to wait for his wife.

She flushes the toilet and slowly washes her hands. Betty has drunk an abnormal amount of water today but only to keep taking different brands of pregnancy tests. So far they’ve all come back positive and she is freaking out. Her and Jughead hadn’t been planning on getting pregnant. They haven’t even really had the ‘do you want kids?’ talk either.

And now this.

With the cap firmly on (because, gross), she tucks it into a bag in her purse then moves out into the living room after seeing the words POSITIVE on this particular one. After she drops off the bag into the room that everyone vacated, she runs her hand over her hair and tightening her ponytail before smiling and entering the kitchen.

“You guys ready to eat?”

\-- 

Later that night, Jughead strips his shirt off and tosses it into the laundry basket by his dresser. His wife is on the edge of the bed, rubbing lotion onto her gorgeous, long legs. He runs his hand through his hair, pecking her on the cheek as he moves into the bathroom.

He’s got his toothbrush loaded with toothpaste when he happens to look over and notices a stick poking out of the trashcan. Jughead shrugs it off at first then proceeds to brush his teeth, scrubbing them in all sorts of directions. But the blue cap keeps catching his attention so he moves over and looks down at it, changing the direction of said scrubbing. There’s a plus sign and he pauses, finally noticing what it is.

Jughead wasn’t a very sexually promiscuous teenager in high school so he hadn’t ever been in a situation where such a test was needed. But now that it’s there in front of him, a little charge of shock runs through his heart into the core of his being. Toothpaste drips onto his hand and he notices that he’s been standing there, slack-jawed long enough for fluids to start falling out. Quickly he rinses then strips off his jeans, moving into their bedroom in a daze.

Betty is finishing up rubbing lotion onto her thigh when he moves in front of her. He settles his hands on either side of her, causing her to laugh and lean back on her forearms.

“What are you doing, Jug?” she asks with a giggle.

“Why’s there a pregnancy test in the trash?”

Her face instantly pales and she darts her eyes away. “Juggie, I can explain.”

When her eyes finally meet his again, he raises his eyebrows and waits for an explanation. She stutters, trying to come up with an explanation before she shrugs and drops her shoulders in defeat. “I know we hadn’t discussed it and it’s not like we haven’t been super safe -but I guess it really just does take one time. Anyways, I’m sorry, Juggie. I was going to tell you, but I didn’t know how yet.”

He laughs a bit, knowing she could keep going on her tangent like she can do, so he puts a finger to her lips and smiles. “It’s fine. Is that why you kept running to the bathroom at Archie’s?”

His wife nods and he can see her hand trying to curl up into a fist, knowing her nails are wanting to dig into her palms.

“Don’t be sorry, Betts. Seriously, it’s fine. I figured it would happen one day.”

“You’re okay with it?” He nods and she beams a smile up at him that goes straight to his heart. And his groin. “Really? Let’s talk about it. I think I’ll be due around June, but obviously, I’ll have to make an appointment.”

“Or….” he trails off then pushes her so she’s lying back on the bed and his hands are on either side of her body, “or…we could make out.”

The resulting grin that he gets leads him to proceed with what got them into this situation in the first place.

**Author's Note:**

> We're loving all of the comments we've received on our other fics. Thanks for reading! Written by J. 
> 
> J + R


End file.
